Dream
by BenToph
Summary: Havia o som da chuva caindo lá fora, havia o som do vento soprando, havia o doce perfume no ar. E haviam aqueles sentimentos que me traziam ali. Eu te amo. E isso é como um sonho. PRESENTE  adiantado  DE ANIVERSARIO PARA METAL IKARUS! Espero que goste. ;D


**Nota:** SS não me pertence. E nunca irá. (entra em crise) Mas isso não importa. Lost Canvas pertence a Shiori Teshirogi.

Enfim, eu disse para ele que taçvez não conseguiria fazer um presente de aniversario. Mas como sou teimosa cabeça dura me forcei a pensar em algo... E até que deu certo. Mas não para a clássica. E sim para LC. E ficou drama. Mas eu sei que ele gosta. Enfim, Metal ikarus, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! :D Espero que goste!

**-x-x-x-**

**Dream.**

_Eu costumava sonhar quando era jovem e tolo._

_Eu sonhava com o céu azul, com terras desconhecidas, com o imaginário que para mim só se tornava real quando você estava lá._

_Eu sonhava. E nesse sonho, era apenas você e eu._

Havia o som da chuva caindo lá fora, havia o som do vento soprando, havia o doce perfume no ar. Havia um piano tocando uma melodia acompanhando uma voz suave; e era como se a musica completasse o som da chuva. E havia ali, sentimentos, estranhos sentimentos que eu não era capaz de entender, mas que pesavam em mim e que me arrastavam até _aquela porta daquele apartamento naquele prédio._ E por mais que eu não entendesse, ou por mais que eu relutasse, eu era capaz de reconhecer o valor que eles tinham. E mesmo que eu quisesse ceder, mesmo que me faltasse coragem, eu não poderia esquecer o real motivo de ter vindo justamente para cá: tentar reconquistar a pessoa que eu amava. Porque, afinal, se eu não a amasse de verdade, eu não teria sentido aquela dor ao ver os olhos azuis sofrendo, teria? Eu não teria entendido tudo, teria? Eu não teria vindo até aqui sabendo que ela deve me odiar agora, não?

Suspirei,tentando encontrar a força necessária para mover o braço, estender o dedo e tocar a campainha. E consegui. Ela veio abrir a porta para mim, com um vestido branco simples, uma toalha na mão, e os cabelos loiros – que geralmente estavam sempre presos- soltos e molhados. Eu sorri ao vê-la, mas ela suspirou pesadamente fechando os olhos e se afastando da porta. Eu tentei chamá-la, mas a voz saiu mais fraca do que havia planejado.

-Yuzur...

-O que quer aqui?- a voz serena e melodiosa se anunciou. Machucada, ferida. Eu dei pequenos passos para dentro do apartamento- Veio tentar se desculpar ou se explicar comigo? – aos meus olhos, tudo parecia novo. As luzes eram embaçadas e e pareciam vir de todos os lugares. O som da chuva caindo me soava tão novo como alguém que não pode ouvir finalmente ouvir. A madeira do piano parecia brilhante, diferente. Eu olhei para ela, sentada agora na banquetinha em frente ao piano, bebendo um gole de um uísque que estava em cima do instrumento musical. Ela virou para mim, com um olhar frio e cruel que me acertou em cheio. -...Ou veio ver o estrago que causou?

Eu estava sem falas. Por mais que houvesse aquela massa de sentimentos, aquelas idéias e palavras que vinham na minha cabeça, tudo que me parecia certo dizer e o que eu havia pensado e repensado, parecia que tudo havia ido por água abaixo. Literalmente. Como se estivesse ficado lá na rua, misturada a água da chuva. Eu ri, mas era uma risada tensa.

-Yuzuriha... Eu... Eu... sinto muito.

Droga. Qual era o meu problema, afinal? 'Sinto muito?' '_SINTO MUITO?'_ Era tudo o que eu conseguia dizer? Eu sou um idiota. Tá explicado porque eu não estou com ela. Não! NÃO! Chega disso! Chega de sempre dar para trás! Eu vou resolver tudo isso hoje!

-_Sinto muito?-_ ouvi a voz melodiosa desapontada.- É tudo o que tem a dizer? Depois de tudo o que fez comigo? É só isso o que tem a dizer? Como pode? Você vem até meu apartamento quando quero ficar sozinha e só consegue dizer isso? Você não mudou nada. Continua o mesmo.- ela disse, exasperada, agitando a mão no ar, para depois beber mais um gole de uísque. Eu permaneci em silêncio. Ah, Yuzuriha... Porque tinha que ser tão difícil com ela? Eu havia conseguido até convencer o rabugento do irmão mais velho dela, o Shion, de que as coisas estavam diferentes, então porque eu não conseguia convencê-la? Porque eu não conseguia dizer as coisas que sentia para ela?Porque eu sentia medo? Porque era tão difícil?

-Bem, se veio até aqui para ficar plantado no meu apartamento, poderia, por favor, se retirar, Ikarus? Eu preciso ensaiar, tenho uma apresentação importante que para você não significa nada.

-Eu sei.

Ótimo, agora ela revirou os olhos e virou de costas para mim. Eu sou mesmo muito bom.

Suspirei. Decidido, me aproximei dela, observando o mogno do piano, e como os dedos pálidos deslizavam perfeitamente sobre as teclas de marfim.

-Eu sempre gostei quando você tocava o piano. Sempre. – eu a vi olhar para mim, surpresa. Agora assim as coisas pareciam fluir. Então era assim que se fazia as coisas do jeito certo. Simplesmente deixá-las ir. E não tentar prendê-la a nós.

-Mas você... Você nunca demonstrou isso. Sempre pediu para parar quando tocava e as pessoas aplaudiam, sempre relutou em ir aos concertos.

-Eu sei. Mas sempre amei. Sempre. Não havia nada melhor no mundo do que chegar e ouvi-la tocar o piano, do que ouvir a sua voz melodiosa e cristalina cantar. Eu me sentia nas nuvens.- disse, sentindo o rosto corar de leve. Eu estava com vergonha. Me senti como na minha infância: um garotinho tímido.

Ela riu. Como eu amava aquela risada.

-Então, porque não me disse?

-Não sei. - dei de ombros. – Nunca consegui dizer as coisas que eu queria dizer. Há tantas coisas desconhecidas que eu acabo cedendo. Eu sentia medo, também. Medo de perder talvez.

-Eu... Esperava outra coisa de você, Ikarus. – ela riu novamente, e a dor e a raiva pareciam desaparecer do rosto dela. – Pelo menos, você ainda conserva uma das coisas que gostei em você quando o conheci. Sempre me surpreendendo, como agora. Parece que eu não o conheço totalmente.

Então, era isso. Tudo o que eu sentia agora era na verdade o que eu senti no começo e que havia esquecido. E só fui me lembrar quando eu a perdi. Porque eu só fui entender depois que eu perdi a Yuzuriha? É verdade que dizem que as pessoas só valorizam aquilo que tem quando perdem. Mas se eu tivesse lembrado entendido antes eu poderia ter poupado o sofrimento dela? Meu deus! Como eu fui idiota!

-Yuzuriha. – eu chamei, e esperei pela resposta, observando-a com o canto do olho.

-Sim?

-Eu sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir uma coisa dessas, mas eu quero que saiba que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estou deixando de lado todas as minhas defesas e não estou cedendo, e que faço isso com todo o meu coração. Eu quero fazer isso certo. – ela arqueou a sombrancelha, sem deixar de tocar o piano. Estranhamente, para mim, o som das teclas parecia baixo demais.

-Tem razão. Você não tem.

-Mesmo assim, eu irei tentar.

-Você é teimoso, Ikarus.

-Me escute, por favor!- suspirei e fechei as mãos em punho, e bebi do uísque para finalmente arrancar coragem e dizer. – Eu quero que me perdoe. Talvez perdoar não seja o bastante... Ou talvez nem seja certo. Mas quero que você me perdoe por tudo o que eu fiz. Sei que eu falhei com você e tem toda a razão de me odiar agora, de não querer me ver depois, mas eu quero que você saiba. Eu _preciso_ que você saiba. Eu quero mais uma chance com você. – agora ela parou de tocar o piano, e vi seus olhos percorrerem confusos as teclas, e a vi estremecer de leve. – Havia coisas que eu não entendia antes. Mas que agora eu entendo. Sei que tudo o que eu fiz foi apenas nos conduzir ao um fim inevitável, um fim que eu não quero e não vou deixar ser assim. Não era isso o que eu queria afinal. Sempre quis ser o único para você. Sempre. Mas parece que tudo o que eu fazia para mim não era o suficiente... E eu jamais, jamais quis magoar você. Mas era como se eu tivesse desistido sem tentar. Como se eu cedesse. Eu havia me esquecido, na verdade, daquele sentimento que eu senti quando a conheci. Parecia distante, mas agora eu sei que ele está aqui e que é real. Eu havia me esquecido disso. Havia me esquecido do quanto eu realmente te amava. E eu não quero perde-la. –eu me aproximei, como se as palavras tivessem acabado ali, com aquelas ultimas palavras se por mais que eu sentisse que tivesse coisas a serem ditas elas não viam, porque era como se todo o meu sentimento tivesse ido com aquelas. E eu sentia tudo fluir por mim. Me aproximei dela, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido. O cheiro do shampoo dela era inebriante, e eu sentia as lembranças me invadirem desde a ponta do pé até a minha cabeça. Cheiros e gostos que há muito não sentia fecharem os buracos que eu sentia pelo meu corpo, e eu reconheci aquilo: era a saudade que eu sentia por ela sendo diluída por aquele pequeno contato. – Eu te amo.

Voltei a olhar. Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Yuzuriha. Eu quis secá-las, mas ela secou com as mãos. Ela tremia. E parecia frágil, como se fosse a primeira vez que ouvia a minha voz dizer isso.

-Sabe... Eu não estou brava com você.Talvez eu estivesse, mas não _pelo o que _você fez. E sim _pelo significado do que _você fez... Parecia que você fazia aquilo por não me amar mais. E eu estava com raiva disso. Raiva por você não me amar mais. Era como se você fizesse tudo isso para colocar um fim nisso. Eu não conseguia entender. Mas eu... Eu...- ela recostou a cabeça em meu ombro, e a franja dela molhou um pouco a camisa. Eu toquei o cabelo dela, quando senti as pontas molhadas roçarem em mim. Pouco a pouco, eu a abracei, enquanto ela chorava. Depois de um tempo, em um sussurro, a voz melodiosa cantarolou.

-Eu te amo. Sempre te amei, Ikarus.

Eu segurei o rosto em minha mão, e sequei as lagrimas. Eu sorri, para depois beijar os lábios doces, e sussurrar uma ultima vez: _Eu te amo. E tudo isso é como um sonho._

**-x-x-x-**

Aqui está. Isso foi totalmente estranho e bom de escrever, as coisas fluíam naturalmente. No final, não ficou tanto drama assim. E ficou diferente do que tinha imaginado. Eu espero que goste, Ikarus. *-*

As frases do começo (a mini poesia) eu mesma escrevi e escrevi para explicar o titulo sem noção que eu coloquei. o.o Acho que combinou afinal. Enfim, é isso.

Parabéns, Ikarus! o/


End file.
